Heat generated from electronic components in electronic devices may be a cause that hinders normal operations of the electronic devices. Therefore, conventionally, mechanisms that adjust the temperature of electronic components are known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 below describes a heatsink and a fan as the mechanism that adjusts the temperature of electronic components.